


Aspectabund

by Lysl456



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cute Kids, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illustration for the chapters are on my twitter, It's mostly angst - Freeform, Kids On An Adventure, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trigger warning are put on the notes before the chapters, boys crying, hey they are running away, kids being kids, platonic handholding, please read the tags, yey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysl456/pseuds/Lysl456
Summary: Old tittle: let us run away, heal awhile, and be kids again.Pronouciation: as-pect-abundOrigin: English.Letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one's face and eyes.Tommy was tired, Tubbo was tired, they were both tired. they wanted to end their pain by running away.and did not except to meet other kids in their journey.follow Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo and Drista in their adventure of healing and do childish jokes.Aka :Clingy duo's therapy group.-i will put a trigger warning at every chapter. You can also tell me if there is something triggering you.-keep in mind that this is roleplay. It doesn't connect to anything to thé CC's
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Drista & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Drista, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Drista, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 147
Kudos: 1421





	1. let us give a final goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a lot of time, and i really don't want this to flop-  
> anyways  
> TW: Scars.

“Ouch-” Tubbo hissed, taken care by their best friend, whom was doing his best to wrap clean bandages around the left of his abdomen.

“Tubbo-” Tommy grumbled, applying the cloth firmly, making sure it wasn’t loose, but he is struggling when his friend keeps moving, and it’s difficult to put the bandages. “Tubbo can you stop moving?!”

Tubbo winces when the bandage wrapped was too tight to his comfort. Tommy, based on the way his best friend reacted, loosened it to not block the blood circulation, it wasn’t intentional to tightly envelop their scars, and he doesn’t’ want to waste the limited medical supplies they have, since he used it to stop Tubbo’s and Wilbur’s wounds from bleeding and infecting.

“Sorry” he whispered.

They kept quiet after the apology, Tommy still continuing his work on Tubbo, the bitter cold of the ravine hitting them and consuming their body warmth, both shivering at the chilly sensation.

They were hidden in a room, its emplacement is in the other side of the ravine, nobody knows of this apart of themselves, they wanted to be safe.

Tommy finalize his work by putting a clip on the bandage, keeping it together, he then press a finger on the skin until it turned pale, he removes it and sees the colors returning straight away, pretty relieved and thankful of his father teaching him how to bandage a wound.

He looks back at Tubbo, whom was looking at down, as if scared to look directly in front of them, he saw how dull their eyes were, how tired they were. He couldn’t believe that it was Tubbo, they were always bright and happy, and always carrying a smile with them.

That’s it; he took his decision, he breathes in and breathes out.

And he began. “Tubbo…how…how do you feel?”

Tubbo felt conflicted.

They could feel everything and nothing at the same time; it was like being hit by many waves, each one hitting harder, each hit had an emotion, the biggest one was betrayal, and it was the day of the festival, where he lost his second life, letting him with only one life.

He is so scared. So scared that he will die young, not even old surrounded with his closed one but in wars of power and chaos.

He felt guilty that Tommy’s brothers are slowly falling apart. Ignoring Tommy’s suffering and fixated at their ambitions, not realizing that they hurt so many people around them.

_(They should have been careful at their time of spying, if Schlatt hadn’t caught them, the plan could have worked)_

“Tubbo…?”Tommy shook their shoulder, waking them up from their daydream. His voice gave out a whimper, the hand on their shoulder was shaking, and Tubbo looked at Tommy, seeing the tears falling down on his face.

Tubbo didn’t hesitate to open their arms and envelop their friend, burying Tommy’s head into their neck, his voice cracking and stumbling on words to create a proper phrase, Tubbo started stroking his hair.

They let him weep at the constant pain he lived with, filling the room with his sobs and whimpers, it wasn’t something new to them, Tommy always came to them when he was suffering or feeling sad, they always kept each other close, and talk about it later.

After a few minutes, Tubbo let go of Tommy, caressing his cheek, Tommy leaned on it, melting at the warm touch, Tubbo analyzed their friend’s eyes, they were slowly turning into a gray scale of blue, empty of the childish joy he had, it hurt them seeing him like this, it was something they didn’t want to see in their friend, The sadness and the emptiness.

“Tommy,” Tubbo whispered. “Do…Do you want to-”

“Run away?”

Tubbo stopped, both chuckling weakly at how they thought about the same thing, running away.

It wasn’t the first time talking about it, the first time they talked about how they would live in a tree house and having everything, and nobody could steal their moments, but after reconsidering it, they didn’t take the option.

And now it was the time, fuck L’Manberg. They want to be kids again and enjoy themselves.

* * *

“Here take my jacket,” Tommy said, giving his jacket to Tubbo, they were escaping at night, and it was pretty cold.

“Nah its okay, it’s not that cold”

“You got everything?”

“Yeah I have the food and bandages,” they say as they inspect their bag, making sure they got everything for their escape. They closed it and got on Techno’s horse(they did not care if he got angry since they would be far away for him) it was the fastest one. And they did not write a letter of their leave, since nobody deserve a goodbye from them. And they didn’t want to get caught by anyone. That would be a real pain in the ass if they did.

“Good” Tommy got on the horse too, Tubbo hold into Tommy. “You good?” a nod responded to his question. Without hesitation, He picked up the two ropes coming from the horse’s head, and ordered it to start to gallop, going at a random direction.

As they were carried away from Pogtopia, they avoided as many mobs as possible, hitting branches and scarping their skin and tearing some parts of their cloths. They climbed up a hill, giving him an open view of L’Manberg, it wasn’t as glorious as before, but they could visualize the old times of the land. The happiness and fun they had inside of the walls, their old flag flying in the air, the old van were they could do potions, but now it looked like hell, the blood wasn't even cleaned after the festival, which made them both cringe.

And with one last look, they flee away from it.

_Good bye L’Manberg, it was nice fighting for you_

_thank you._


	2. It takes a lot of courage to share your thoughts to someone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; there are none, but you can tell me if something is quite triggering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments !!! i really appreciate your comments, kudos, and bookmarks ! and it helps me to continue writing this fic for you guys thank you !!

The next morning, they were already kilometers away from L’Manberg, the horse was walking now. They let the sun shining on them, as if staring at them non-stop in the clear sky with a few clouds there and there, the green grass and flowers of multiple colors moving at the flow of the wind, it was a good morning for their first day of their journey.

Tommy was still awake; his eyes were still itchy at the effects of the night vision potion(s) he drank to keep his eyes open on the road, the light making matters even worse. He is also not protected from mobs attacks, he got lucky that night, and he wasn’t badly hurt, he has given his netherite armor to Tubbo, with their vulnerable state, risking an attack would risk hurting Tubbo even more.

He thought about what they would be doing when they are at a good distance from L’Manberg, he knows about their tree house, maybe add a little secret tower next to it, and use anything else than cobblestone, even though they are Tommy’s second partner forever, it would quite piss off Tubbo.

Speaking of them, he could feel ruffling and movement behind him, he looks behind him and see Tubbo waking up, stretching their arms, yawning in process. They rub their eyes to wipe off their sleep. Tommy smiled when he saw a droll on their mouth.

“Good morning,” Tommy greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm,” Tubbo said, trying to open their eyes. “That’s the first time I wake up relived,”

“Do you want to eat something?”

“Yeah, I’m so hungry I could eat this entire horse,”

Tommy puffed out in laughter. “What? No!”

“I don’t care, I am going to eat it whatever you like it or not,”

Tommy laughed again, God did he miss these times where they laughed at their jokes, or threaten each other to start stabbing people, or steal their stuff, or go sit in their favorite bench and watch the sun setting with their pets beside them, or cook some chicken while talking about scary stories and unforgettable legends.

Now that they are gone, they can enjoy these times again.

They stopped by a tree; they both got off, the horse resting under the tree shadow, so does Tubbo, getting two piece of bread out of his bag, putting one in their mouth, and handing the other one to Tommy, who shook his head, and pushing it away.

“Nah, I’m not hungry,” Tommy admitted. “I already ate before you woke up,”

That was a complete lie.

Tubbo knows that Tommy didn’t eat since their bag was with them all the time, they could have felt when Tommy was trying to get their bag off their back, and probably fail miserably.

And the sings obviously shows that he was lying, Tommy was avoiding his gaze, and also fiddling with his fingers, his face also turns a bit red, that’s his most common sign in lying.

“Mmf mffam,” Tubbo forgot that they were munching on their bread; they use their hand to pick it out of their mouth.

“wha-“

“You are lying,” Tubbo said, frowning at Tommy, as he was about to say something, they put a bread in his mouth, shutting him up for good. “Plus its niki’s baking, don’t disrespect her baking,”

Tommy rolls his eyes and bites off his bread. Along with a muffled “Fine,”

“Please don’t lie to me again,” Tubbo declared, still hurt after how Tommy lied about something crucial about him, his health. Even looking at him right now, they could see how bigger his jacket got, if the jacket’s zipper was down, he would look like a skeleton, to which it overwhelms them with Worry.

After finishing his bread, Tommy took the decision to go mine some coal and iron, and make armor for himself, Telling Tubbo to keep their communicator on if something were to happen. They were both putting themselves in danger when they are separated. So Tommy got to be fast.

“Be careful,” Tubbo said as they wave at the distance, Tommy waving back, his diamond pickaxe in his other hand, walking fast to search for an open cave nearby.

It’s going to be hard finding a cave in the plains, he can trip in a deep one that could result in his death, he doesn’t have his water bucket, and he didn’t want to die with his body breaking at the contact of the stone, that would suck even more if Tubbo were to look in their communicator to see his death.

After ten minutes, he finally finds a cave, he start mining some cobblestone to craft a transportable furnace, he also create two stone pickaxe to conserve his diamond one, he walks deeper into the cave, a torch in his hand, the air is mostly damp, but it smelled musty, as he learned from his father, it’s caused by the presence of mold, which grows in moisture, or water.

The humidity is going to be so high, he has to be quick.

It has been an hour since he entered the cave.

The more he walked or mined something, the hotter and sticky feeling increased; his cloths were clinging to his body, which makes him grimace at the uncomfortable sensation, his breathing as if no air would ever be enough, and it was energy draining, his vision was slowly getting clouded, he both walks for more iron and fighting his way to keep himself conscious-

Tommy’s foot slip off the edge, he gasps loudly as he falls into nothingness, making his eyes open in shock.

Time seems to slow down, everything was blurring into black since his torch light got off, he knows that he was falling at full speed to a floor that would most likely kill him, or a pool of lava that would burn him, the air pushed against his back, cooling the sweat, he was going to die, he was going to die, **he was going to die, he was going to die-**

He closes his eyes, waiting for the impact, the inevitable.

_Splash_

…

… ?

“Huh?” is what he could say, confused.

He finds himself floating in a pool of water, his clothes all wet, he was facing up the ceiling, it was still dark, but he could see a silhouette moving, towering him. He narrows his eyes to get a better view; it could be his imagination playing with his brain since he hasn’t gotten proper sleep, he wasn’t sure about it, he blinked multiple times again as he lifts himself, rubbing his eyes, re-looking up to see if the figure was still here.

It wasn’t.

That could mean two things, either it was just his imagination, or there was someone with him in this cave.

He quickly rushes to his pocket and gets his communicator out; it slips off but he could catch it before it fell into the water again, searching Tubbo’s number to message him. Telling them to go without him and that there is someone chasing them-

“Tommy?”

Tommy instinctively reached for his sword’s hilt and swung to the one behind him, the person yelped as they jumped back from the attack.

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?” They shouted. “ **TOMMY IT’S ME!** ”

Tommy slowly processed the voice, then remembering to whom it belonged to; he sees the luminous purple of enchanted armor, the terrified and worrying look on their face, his face. The purple irises were glancing on the sword, his hands held in front of him, showing no harm would be done. But Tommy still remained the sword in front of him, his brows furrowed and focusing inward.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked. “If you try something fishy, I will not hesitate,”

Purpled’s mouth was opening and closing, still searching for the right words to not get himself killed.

He could totally win this fight, there so many options to win this fight, he has superior ground, he has enchanted netherite armor, a netherite sword that could slash Tommy’s Iron chest plate with one swift move, he could shot him with his crossbow, and he could also ender pearl his way out away from Tommy, and run away, and maybe shot him with his crossbow.

But Curiosity killed the cat, he was curious on why Tommy was away from L’Manberg, kilometers away from the land.

“I’m not patient,” Tommy said as he raised his sword to his neck level. “So you better be quick,” his voice was full of anger, maybe a tint of fear?

“I was just mining some lapis,” Purpled responds, backing away from the pointy end of the sword. “I have them in my bag,”

He gets his bag off, facing Tommy and opening it to show the glowing blue of the gem. Tommy looked back at Purpled, Sword still up.

“How do I know you are not sent by Schlatt?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“How do I know you are not lying to me?”

Purpled narrowed his eyes in annoyance, looking at him up and down, irritated by the fact that Tommy thought he was working under Schlatt, the dictator that dared to lay a finger on Tubbo, he was there at the festival, he watched the execution, he watched the genocide happening on the it, leaving him alive, and still with three lives.

“You think I would work for someone like him?” he gritted his teeth. “You think I would for a president that failed to help his people?” he took a step forward, while Tommy took a step backwards.

“You think that I would abandon my Morals, to work for him?”

Another step.

“I am young Tommy, I wouldn’t go and die in wars of greed and power,” he looks down to his right, his shoulders slumping.

“I had to go Tommy,” he echoed, voice calmer now. “I just…I just wanted peace, hanging out and…Just God,”

Purpled sighed, looking back at the grayish blue eyes. “You and I…You and I are just kids Tommy,”

Tommy lowered his sword, He said nothing of value but it was clear that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Purpled took out two ender pearls, he handed one to Tommy, Tommy tilting his head sideways.

“You are going to need this to get out,” he says as he pats his shoulder, trying to smile to undo the tension they made.

He throws an ender pearl to exit the hole, putting a torch next to him while waiting for Tommy to get out, he questioned himself how did the blond do to travel in this dark cave, he couldn’t see anything beyond the torch he installed.

He sees the pearl breaking at the ground, Tommy appearing. Purpled stood up and awkwardly hold out a hand, proposing him to hold it.

“Come on let’s go,”

Tommy took the hand and followed Purpled, he was scared that Purpled would kill him the instant he began to argue and yell, and he was also confused about why he didn’t stop him.

“Why you didn’t stop me?”

Purpled didn’t stop walking, but he took a long pause to answer the question.

“Because…”

“Yeah, Because?”

“To be honest I was curious on why you were here,” Purpled answered.

“Tubbo and I decided to go away,”

“…Oh” That was quite a surprise actually, He did thought about that, but never believed that they would choose this option, Tommy was never the type to give up on something, he always said about being “on the right side of history”, but now that he sees Tommy, it would understandable.

He hasn’t seen Tubbo yet.

They got out of the cave, fresh air entering their lung. The sun stinging their eyes, but after some time, they got used to it, He let go of Tommy’s hand, going to another direction.

“Well it was weird-,”He was stopped by something tugging his sleeve, he turns back to see Tommy being the responsible of the action. His face was down, not facing Purpled, which was concerning, was there something else Tommy wanted?

Before he could ask, Tommy began. “Can you… Can you….Uh….Can you?”

“Yes?”

“Can…You…You know what nevermind-”

“Yes Tommy I would join you and Tubbo,” Purpled grinned, happy that he would have to accompany the British boys, protecting and helping them. “Now show me the way please,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> :D  
> here are some doddles on my twitter !  
> https://twitter.com/sarahisnotokay/status/1334267186211414017?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/sarahisnotokay/status/1334274330172284933?s=19


	3. Nothing in life should be around fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks, and mention of dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rreally rushed at the end, and i will consider revising it again.  
> UPDATE: FOLKS GUESS WHAT-

Tubbo was picking up a dandelion, tying it up with a daisy; they were making a flower crown for themselves, they were bored sitting and waiting for two hours for Tommy, so they first thought about making a flower crown for Tommy, but then he remembers that Tommy is scared of bees approaching him, so they made one for themselves, maybe attract some bees in the way, they missed the bees, maybe when they are far away; they could build a bee farm.

He noticed something from the distance, they could see two things coming closer, their muscles immediately tensioned, they try their best to move, and they put away their unfinished crown, and pull up their communicator and started dialing Tommy’s number, the stress is aching his head.

Click.

“Hello-”

“Tommy is that you coming for me?”

“Yeah… yeah,”

“Then why is there someone else with you?”

“Well…” Tommy hissed and clicked his tongue. “That’s purpled,”

“Oh,” Tubbo said. “Okay,”

Ending the call, they go sit back and continue to finish their flower crown, waiting for their best friend and…

Hold up,

Did he say he was with-?

“Hey Tubbo,” Purpled greeted, Tubbo widen their eyes as they see the purple sneakers in front of them, they raised their head, they also see how his smile dropped when they made eye contact with the fellow boy, and colors disappearing from his face, as if they saw something horrible.

“Purpled?” Tubbo said, puzzled.

He blinked his eyes, forcing himself to smile to Tubbo. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, how are you Tubbo?”

Purpled did not except to Tubbo to look like this.

Purpled really wanted to puke from the smell of blood and alcohol mixed together and how horrible Tubbo is, even under the pure light of the sun, they were in such worse state than before, the smooth skin was now roughened by scratches, all of their left body is covered with bandages. Their eyes are gone into a darker and faded color of blue.

He really missed a lot of things.

“You haven’t changed,” Tubbo remarked.

“You changed…a lot,”

“I know! I know, now I got a flower crown!”Tubbo exclaimed, putting on their crown on their head. “Now I look like a pretty princess!”

Purpled chuckled at the statement, Tubbo still had their innocence in their blood.

They heard a horse neigh; steps’ coming closer, Tommy was drawing near to the duo; he made a sign that made Tubbo go on the horse, leaving Purpled standing on his feet. Tommy snickered at the other blond.

“You gotta walk buddy,”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Purpled’s eye twitched, and smirking at the same time. “At least I’m gonna form some leg muscles and I will have all the women,”

Tommy gasped dramatically, all while Tubbo laughed. “You bitch,”

Purpled is relieved that he made the tension go away, he really doesn’t want them to be sad all the time, or get hurt in anytime soon. He will put everything on the line to protect them, even his three lives.

* * *

“Do you miss your flying ball sack? Purpled,”

They were far in the plains; they were talking about many things that happened in their lives.

Purpled talked about how he enjoyed his time, traveling around the biomes, collecting resources and food for himself, trading with villagers and protecting them from raids, and putting a huge skull on top of them, to remember each one he has gone to.

Tommy talked about how he lived on potatoes, training under Technoblade, the cold he lived in the ravine, the loud rambling Wilbur does while he tries to sleep, but stays awake because of the cheer amount of stress and fear he lived under, and how he had to steal from others to make the ravine more homey.

Tubbo talked about the sacrifices they made to survive under the rule of Schlatt, lying about their activities inside and outside the cabinet. The festival, their public execution, they decorated. The nightmares they get every night they get to sleep, the pain going from extreme to numb; and from numb to extreme.

It worried Purpled, their metal was fucked by adults, their close family, betraying them, manipulating them, and directing them into wars and deaths. Their body covered with scars that tell stories. They put their own morals to follow other morals.

Purpled hasn’t been in wars of violence, nor of power, nor of just pure chaos.

If anyone was to break those kids' again., They will have to go through him first.

But now he will have to correct Tubbo again. “Tubbo it’s not a flying ball sack,”

“Yes it is!”

“Tubbo how the fucks can you see my UFO as a ‘flying ball sack’?”

“I see it the way I see with my third eye,” Tubbo said. “Anyways do you miss it?”

“Well….I do actually,”

“O7,”Tommy salutes to the air, in homage to the old building. Tubbo and Purpled following him suit.

As they walked further, they find a village. This one wasn’t raided by Purpled; they put the horse on a leash, walking to the center of the village. However, it was completely empty of life; there were no animals, no villagers, just empty houses. There weren’t any trails of blood as a sign of neither a raid, nor boat traces when they came in, this is really weird.

As they go further into the village, searching for any people, Tubbo found something that might explain why people disappeared.

“Hey guys,” Tubbo called. “I think i found something...”

Tommy was the first to arrive, curious on what his friend found. But also confused about the 'Maybe' Tubbo used. Were they sure or-

_Oh._

“Tubbo what did you find-” Purpled stopped when he saw the ravine. Also taken back.

“Oh,”

There was a huge ravine, and very deep. You could see pools of water and lava, pouring from the walls, and mixing together, there were also clothes burning and the smell of rotten bodies. Which was so awful to inhale.

Purpled took a step back, and backed away from the ravine, he was really shocked at the reason that the villagers died. A fucking ravine.

But really who is stupid to walk towards to their death ?

Neither of the boys wanted to know what happend to this village, nor why was there a huge ravine right next to it.

They took what the village had, some food that were somehow well kept. And a bucket, Tommy looked so happy when he found a bucket, He won't have to resort to mining again.

They entered a two-story house, the bottom one was made out of cobblestone, while the upper one was made of Oak wood, they choosed it because it had the most of beds, four bed to be exact.

They planted a torch to keep a light source for them, Purpled cooked some potatoes and mutton for them, he also gave more vegetables, even if He got a grimaced and disgusted face from them, he had to give it to them.

( _“Tubbo you need Some proteines,”_

_Tubbo shook their head, refusing to eat them._

_“Tubbo stop being so fucking bratty-”)_

As they finished their meals, they talked a bit around the torch, talking about some scary cliché stories with many many cursed words, litterally and figuratively. 

_(“How the fuck Can you get a ghost Fuck a Salomon?”_

_“i genuinely don't know,")_

After their laughter died down, they decided to go to sleep, both going to their respective beds. 

That wasn't the case for Tommy.

He got into his bed, and waited for sleep to come in, but it doesn't seem this way, he was wide awake, even if he was drained out of all energy today, his brain wouldn't let him go into a state of sleep. He felt like Someone was watching him, and that they would slowly tourment him until he goes crazy.

**_And it's driving him crazy._ **

He got up, and took his sword out, and made his way to the door, maybe a little bit of guarding duty wouldn't hurt-

“What are you doing?”

Oh for fuck sake,

“eyyy Purpled,”Tommy said quitely, as if he wasn't doing anything. “How are you doing my Friend? Why are you awake?”

“I could ask the same thing for you,”

“Yeahhhh...”

No words were exchanged after that. They stood awkwardly in the centre of the room.

“Tommy, what's wrong,”

“I can't sleep,”He Whispered. “and i feel like if Someone was watching us, and i can't sleep feeling like that,”

Purpled crosses his arms. “Tommy i know that sleeping must be hard, but You don't have to drain your energy again for Nothing,”

“But i- I really want to go, i feel like if i go to sleep you guys-”

**_Tommyinnit, you are scared_**.

He silenced himself up, rethinking about what Wilbur said to him,

**_Have you not noticed?! Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo?! He's lying to you, man! He- He would drop us at the SECOND he realizes we're not in the lead anymore!_ **

_He wanted to the world to swallow him entirely_ , Why would he think about it again? He is already away from him, He doesn't have to think about the cold -He needs some air, The air refused to enter his lungs- his chest growing tight as bile rose in his throat- Prime he wanted to scream- His head was like static and he couldn't see anything, _He- He widened his eyes to see something- **There was Nothing**_ , Purpled was gone- He rose his shaky hands to cover his ears-from the - from the blood pounding in his ears, His body suddenly went limp and he fell down on the floor- _He needed to get out, He has to-_

Was Purpled going to be angry? Is he going to leave them? Is he going to tell someone their positions- Is he- Is he going to tell him?

Tommy was so deep in his thinking that he didn't realize that Purpled was calling him, trying to to get Tommy to reality, It was unsuccessful, the only responses He got were heavy breathing and incoherent mumbling, The only solution to this situation was Tubbo. 

Tubbo ran up the stairs, going to wake Tubbo up.

“Tubbo-” Purpled shook their shoulder. “Tubbo- Tubbo wake up,”

He heard them whine, but still not waking up. It stressed Purpled even more.

“Tubbo- for prime's sake- TUBBO WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

Tubbo opened their eyes, fixing at Purpled with confusion and tiredness.

“Wha-”

“Tubbo, There- There is something wrong with Tommy, he- he is not hearing me and-and,” He took a quick breath, “and- He is on the floor- and and- and he is crying-”

Tubbo shoot their eyes wildly open, getting out of the blankets and running at Tommy, forgetting About Purpled, It doesn't matter what he was saying- Only Tommy mattered now-

As they go down the stairs, they find the blond, they hear him crying, and taking shallow breaths, They need to help Tommy Before anything wrong happens.

Tubbo sat next to Tommy, holding his hand, “Tommy ?”

No responses.

“Tommy !” they said louder, but try to not agitate the boy.

“T-Tubbo,” Tommy cried out his name, desperately.

“Yeah- Yeah it's me i'm here now,” They reassure as they keep holding his hand. “Tommy, Tommy breath,”

“I- I i can't Tubbo,” Tommy's chest was still raising and falling at a rapid pace. If he contined like that, he would break his ribs.

“Tommy, It's okay, follow what i am doing” Tubbo slowly breaths in, Tommy mimics the move, and breathing out, Tommy's sounding unsteady.

“let's do it again,”

And they do it over and over, all whilst Tubbo consoling him with kind words, never letting go of his hand.

Purpled watched from behind Tubbo whispering Words to Tommy, holding his hand, Which was slowly letting Tommy getting to normaly.

It really hurt to watch Tommy, and it hurt him the most when he couldn't help him, he promised to protect them, but now he has gotten Tommy into a situation like this.

It took About fifteen minutes to Tommy to finally calm down, Tubbo proposed him to go sleep with them, Tommy still refused sleeping, that's when Purpled joined the conversation.

“Tommy i will do the guard duty for tonight, I....I promise,”

“Please don't leave us,” Tommy pleaded, his eyes puffed out from crying, but he could decipher the message they sent, the fear Tommy was under. “please,”

After accepting to finally go to sleep with Tubbo, he helped the boys going up the stairs, and putting them in their bed. And mumbling Goodnight before going outside and guard the house.

This night is going to be a long **long** , night to think and sort out everything.

* * *

The next morning, nobody said something other than “Good morning”. Tommy seems to be avoiding him, and Purpled was concered, and he wanted to apologies to what happend last night. But Tommy seems to not meet his gaze.

They Were going to walk again until Purpled said something.

“I'm sorry Tommy,” Purpled apologised, trying to meet Tommy in the eyes. “I know i fucked up last night- I'm sorry,”

Tommy seems to be Taken back, his eyes open with surprise.

“No i should Say sorry, i was going to get out- and You were worried- and i overthought that and-”

“No- Tommy I'm the one that has made you into this state Yesterday-”

“Purpled- let's-” Tommy sighed. “Let's not talk about it okay ?”

“but-”

_“please,”_

Purpled stopped, and thought about it, if it's Tommy's decision to not talk about it, then let it be it. But it is still concerning, and they will have to talk about it, but not today.

“Okay”

* * *

Before they departed, Purpled got something, and handed it to Tubbo.

“Here,”Purpled said. “it's a thanks for helping Tommy,”

“You didn't have to-”

Tubbo looked at the cloth, it was like an arm set, but made with leather, it was black in color.

Tubbo took it and analyzed it, it looked really cool, and they really wanted to wear it so bad.

“Do you want some help ?”

“Y- yeah” Tubbo nodded their head. “Yeah, please,”

Tubbo shoved their right arm into the leather cloth, Purpled going to Tubbo's back to tie the belt.

Tubbo goes to a pound, looking at themselves and their arm at the water's reflection, smiling at the new addition he has now. They looked so cool with it.

“I really look cool,”

“Pog,”

  


“Yeah Tubbo,” Tommy was murmuring to himself, looking from a far and zipping up his Jacket. It really became cold after one night. Maybe hé should wear his Jacket more, he doesn't want to catch a cold.

“You really look cool,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clingytwt how are we feelin ?  
> and yeah that's my own screenshot- it's so blurry-  
> here is Tommy and Purpled's reference sheet !!  
> https://twitter.com/sarahisnotokay/status/1336222271191584769?s=20


	4. Just know that we are going to do something New,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for Tubbo's drawing reference, it still a wip-  
> But anyways, THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS !!  
> UPDATE : AFTER SOME RÉVISIONS I DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME DESCRIPTION, JUST TO MAKE CLEAR ON SOMETHING.  
> Tubbo and Ranbbo reference sheet!!! check it out !!  
> https://twitter.com/sarahisnotokay/status/1337474390074806272?s=19

“Why are you making these?” Tommy pointed at the flower crown, Tubbo stopped humming, and their focus turned to the latter.

Purpled also noticed about Tubbo’s new pastime, they were always picking up flowers of many colors, and made them into flower crowns. But they don’t keep their creation in their bag; instead, they put it in random places they have travelled throughout their journey. As if someone would find it and take it as a gift of the nature.

“Well it makes me feel good,” Tubbo answers, shrugging their shoulders. Tommy quirked an eyebrow, he wasn’t excepting an answer that simple, but who is he to judge people’s answers?

They go back to their work; they are never tired of their sweet scent. Each one is a fragile bloom, their petals are elegant works of art and their tints are medicine for their heart and mind. Their touch, they were cooler and smooth; it gave them a fuzzy feeling of comfort and coolness.

They smiled to themselves, finalizing their work with the last oxeye daisy; they showed off their flower crown to their friends, proud of their skills at making those without mistake. They put the crown on their head; the last one was already disposed for its flowers began to rot.

It has been a week since they ran away from L’Manberg. And six days since Purpled joined them. Five days when they left the village, three days since they have been chasing for a pig for Purpled. It was so funny to watch Purpled being dragged by a Pig running on hot heels.

“Hey guys, Look,” Purpled pointed at the distance, the other boys gaze to the pointed place, looking at the area with the purple blocks forming a nearly done portal, it was surrounded by a large amount of netherracks, some stones are found there and there.

It was a ruined portal, the structure was incomplete, but can be fixed with some obsidian.

“Do you think we should use it?” the question was directed towards Tommy, and Tubbo. They both simultanesly look at each other, communicating through their eyes, they both nos and turn back at Purpled, determination fuelled their hearts. As a response, they changed their direction towards the ruined portal.

And today is going to be the day where they are going through the nether.

As they arrive at destination, they find a chest, containing obsidian that can be used to fix the portal, they mined out the crying obsidian, each of them took a golden piece of armor, they let go of their pets that accompanied them. They are forever thankful for them. They see them scatter at the field. 

Before they could go into the other dimension, they have to prepare a plan. Tommy clapped his hands on his hips, inhaling some good air before staring.

“All i Say is when we go in, We remove the obsidian and take it, After like...” Tommy proposed, snapping his fingers to jpg his memory. “like two thousand blocks, we put them back again,”

Purpled hummed at the proposition. “That's good, but...” Purpled stopped and checked his helmet, It had a crack and it seems that it can break at any violent impact. “Let's try not to mine something or get in contact of a Fortress, it might be bad for you,”

“I agree with you Purpled,”Tubbo nodded, their arms crossed. “the thing is we might meet some piglins in the way,”

“We trade with them,” Tommy declared. “we trade with the piglings, we should get ourselves some ender pearls, we don't know who we could get into,”

“We might also need some fire resistance potions,” Purpled informed. “Now anything to add ?”

“We might have to fight too,” Tubbo added. “So i suppose-”

“Wha- no-”Tommy objected. “You aren't going to fight! You are still healing!”

“I do know the risk of it,”Tubbo said, with a quiet tone. “But I'm willing to fight along side of you,”

“but-”

“No buts Tommy,”Tubbo rose their hand, stopping Tommy from talking. “Besides, You have Always been protecting me, Let me return you the favor,”

Nobody talked after that, giving the conclusion of their plan. They are going to walk two thousand blocks away from the portal they took, and they would have to be careful with the steps they put, any wrong step would result to perhaps to a catastrophe.

Purpled prepared his flint and Steel, approched the portal, and peeked from his shoulder on the duo one more Time, Tommy was holding into Tubbo's hand as if his life depanded. And he could understand the danger they are going to face, but they were ready, no matter.

“Okay...Let's go,” He lights up the portal, instantly This fills the space within the frame with purple swirling with particules flying around.

Purpled took a deep breath, and he leaped into action, closing his eyes shut as he enters the portal. 

* * *

His eyes slowly opened and closed while he tried to adjust to his surroundings, his nose wrinkled at the scent that burnt his lungs, he looks at the environment.

It always looked like a personnified version of hell, the hot air was already Making its work on him, the lava was everywhere, so is the fire on the rugged terrain. He could see the zombified piglins walking aimlessly, their sword glued to their hands, nothing so scary since they are only neutral.

He saw Tubbo and Tommy exiting the portal, they look around them, Tubbo looked pretty disgusted and determined, They were holding both a sword and shield. Tommy was already working on mining out the obsidian of the portal, breaking the purple hue.

Tubbo walked up next to Purpled, watching the seas of lava, the striders walking with their spwans, They looked up, seraching for any ghasts in the sky. They were silent, only the sound of obsidian being mined and bubbles bursting from the lava.

And guess it was for the better.

“I finished, Let's go,” Tommy said, hiding the obsidian blocks in his bag. 

They started making their way to two thousand blocks, Walking on the hot soil that was melting their feet with sweat. They climbed the hot mountains, it was set fire to their palms, but they weren't concerned about it, all they had to do is to continue.

When they arrived at at the top, they put a cauldron and filled it with water, Two were guarding while one was washing off the burning feeling in their hands. They investigated where they could go, and avoid at all coast any Ghasts.

After finishing, They continued walking. Keeping away from the lava, They mined some golden nuggets, weary of any piglins they might trigger. They tried not to start a conversation, they had to concentrate on the setting they are in.

And They heard something, something that took them off guard.

An enderman teleporting, just near where they are, they stopped walking at the sound of vwoops. They were rooted to the spot, Tubbo gripping on their sword, licking off the salty taste of sweat of their mouth, they were ready to attack the enderman, they could finish them off, but why they couldn't move? Why Their legs were so heavy?

“When i say run, You run,” Tommy Whispered. 

They waited for Tommy to give the signal, But the static noise was piercing Tubbo's ears, it was slowly raising and getting high-pitched. They couldn't hear anything outside the static, were they hallucinanting?

Were they really scared of a simple enderman?

They felt a sudden tap on their left shoulder, startling them, they turn around and dash forward, ready to kill the enderman-

Instead they were meet with something else, they stopped what they were doing and analyzed them.

It was a tall person, a very tall skinny person. They were wearing a greyish-white shirt, with a red tie that is damaged with fire, so is their black pants, burned half-way their ankles. They had white and black gloves. Most of their clothes and skin was dirtied by netherrack, They had a mask and sunglasses covering their face, impossible to see their features. But they could see their face split in white and black.

And it had rose their arms, standing awkwardly in front of three pointed swords, they didn't seem to have something to defend themselves with, neither an Armor to protect themselves.

After a while it spoke,

“Hi,” they said, sounding nervous. “I'm....I'm Ranboo,”

Tommy lowered his sword, his face all scrunched up.

“What the fuck” He finally said. “What the actual **_fuck-_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ranboob


	5. Thoughts is what makes an individual human, it Can be beneficial or destructive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Threathning someone with a sword, anxiety thoughts, mentions of Suicidal idoation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip school DECIDED it's time for tests and i am fucking it up-  
> I keep updating this chapter because it has so many errors fuck-

“What the actual Fuck,”

Tubbo also wanted to curse out loud, their eyes piercing through the stranger's body, His attire specificlly. The red tie, even if it was half-way burnt, it was giving them a feeling that something was off, an aura of him.

Tommy clenched on his sword again, his knuckles going white, he approached the guy again, the other was stumbling back, falling on his butt, his sword pointed at the other's chest. His whole body burning with anger. Their friends were about to stop him, nevertheless he had to say something in the matter.

“Do you work under Schlatt ?” Tommy asked, glaring at Ranboo.

He notices how Tubbo flinched when he heard the question, he looked back at Purpled, who's also reacting the same way as them. Good, they should have seen this coming.

He glares back at Ranboo, there was no response coming from him, or any proper response, since he could hear him mumbling. It made them more angry, and bringed his sword close to his throat-

“Are you going to fucking talk ?” He hissed, He see the way how Ranboo took a sharp gasp, and tries to escape their reach, and how his muscles in his neck tensed up when the point of the blade almost came in contact with his skin.

Good, it is going all according to his way, this little fucker would soon crack and tell them about working with the dictator. He so sure about that, that's the morally right thing to do, That's the right to do-

“Tommy-” Purpled reached his arm, backing off the Sword from the neck, as if stopping him from any mouvements that might threathen Ranboo, it took him by surprise how Purpled shoved off the sword, but only feed with annoyance.

“Tommy, let him talk,” Purpled proposed, He notice the mistrust in his eyes, the way they look at him, was a sign of something he hated, being regarded with wariness.

He wanted to protest so bad, But a hand rested on their shoulder, He turns his head to see Tubbo, silghtly shaking their head, their eyes pleaded, their once ocean eyes now lost all of their blue. Oh, how it hurts to see them, it breaks his heart to see them even more hurt. 

He sighs, admitting his defeat. “Fine,” He pull back the sword, Ranboo took out all the breath he hold in his body, relaxing his tense muscles. Purpled looked at Tubbo, they nod at the process, and escort Tommy away from Ranboo. Leaving him and the hyprid (?) temporarily alone.

Purpled got down on his knee before Ranboo to make eye contact, the other trying to distance himself from him, anxious and scared. Purpled open his arms out with his palms forward, showing no indication of something harmful and bad towards Ranboo.

“Hey, Hey it's okay,” He said, he was really at a loss, this was someone else, someone he doesn't know how to help him calm down. “We are not going to hurt you,”

Yet his message didn't go through, only aggravating the situation. Ranboo was rising his arms to protect himself, he was shaking as well, Purpled is not handling this well, oh prime oh Fuck-

“H-Hey, Don't worry, Don't worry,” He said, uncertainty in his voice, He stretched his arms out to softly grasp his hands, moving down his arms, Ranboo still looking away from him. “It's, It's going to be fine, don't worry, don't worry, We are not going to hurt you,”

He made an effort to smile, at least to lessen Ranboo's panic. “L-Look, i know, i know-” He exhaled. “i know...i know this was shitty, shitty experience, it must be frightening,”

“But it's just that Tommy- the blond kid, and the other one- Tubbo, have gone through real tough things, things they shouldn't see as kids,” He glanced back at Tommy and Tubbo, whom are sitting at the edge of a cliff, seeing nothing but lava, Tommy was hugging himself while Tubbo was stroking his back. Both looking down at the ocean-like magma.

“If you want to go you can go,” Purpled looked down, removing his hands from the other's arms. “Sorry again-”

“Aaaaand he is gone,”

And with that, Purpled also rose from his spot, dusting off his clothes of the netherracks. And goes back to the boys.

“Come on,” He clapped his hands, alarming them. “He is gone, we can continue,”

Purpled laid his hand lightly on Tommy's shoulder, Tommy seems to relax to it, Purple eyes showed the kind of gentle concern towards greyish blue eyes.

“How are you feeling now?” Purpled asked. 

Tommy laughed faintly, his eyes half lidded. struggling to give him a smile. “I... I feel,”

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to,”

“Nonono, it's okay,” He heavily sighs. Closing his eyes shut and opening them again. “It's just...It's just i was scared that we would be attacked by Schlatt's goons,”

“I know...i was scared too,” Purpled said. “But it doesn't excuse the fact that you almost killed an innocent person, We are all in this together, remember?”

“I'm....I'm sorry,” He bit his lip and glanced away, ashamed from his doing.

“No don't apologize to me Tommy, and Don't blame yourself,” Purpled admitts, leaning next to Tommy, wrapping him with his arm. Which caused to Tommy to bend over, Submerging him into a hug, and using his other hand to ruffle his hair.

“Wha- Stop that!” Tommy giggled, trying to break away from the half hug. It was enough to release the breath he didn't even know he was holding. With the sigh his shoulders relaxed and his face lit up into relief.

Thank god they found Purpled.

* * *

It has been one hour since he met those guys from the overworld.

And he hasn't stopped following them from the distance, surveying from afar. He inspected every mouvement and acts they have done in this hour.

The brown haired person seems to have stiff mouvements when they attack, they look around a lot, like they darted their eyes everywhere, as if they would be something jump at them. Which Ranboo considers fair since the nether isn't a heaven place to live in, and that any mob could attack at any moment. (and yet he survived in this cruel World for years)

The blond person with a purple top is Kinda... trying to help these people, like they are trying to keep a balance, and they are way better at fighting than the others, He wouldn't have predicted where the ghast would shoot at the crimison forest. Or how they quickly gave their enderpearls to the others when they were about to be run over by Hoglins. They are definitivly smart. But the way they act with others is somehow intressting to watch. They were able to calm down the person whom almost killed him. He is forever thankful for them.

The other blond is just...off, They are good at fighting but they seem to freeze at some points at fighting, They drift off a lot of Times, like they forget that someone is calling them, or that some mob might find them and put their allies in danger. And the way they gaze at lava, way longer than it should be, even the others didn't notice this, made Ranboo concerned about the blond person. He was afraid that They would have to do something that Ranboo knows so well isn't beneficial.

Ranboo wrote every informations he was supplied with at the moment, and he really wanted to interact with them, they are very intressting, maybe he could get out of this place.

“Hey what are you doing here ?”

Ranboo jumped at the remark, it was someone behind him, and prime he doesn't know what to say right now, anything that would escape his mouth would get him into danger, He hasn't communicated with anyone besides baby Piglins-

“Hey I am talking to you,” it was closer now, It makes him panic. He doesn't remember how to interact with people, Prime save him-

“Hey you don't have to worry,” They talk, they are next to him, even with his cracked black glasses, he could see brown hair in his eyesight. “We aren't going to hurt you,”

“I knew there was someone watching us,”

His hands has started to shake, His legs muscles tightening, He is ready to run away from them-

“Uhhhhh,” Tubbo shoot a perplexed look at Ranboo, furrowing a brow. “Hey ? Are you okay?”

“No,” Is all what could Ranboo answer, Oh no, he did something Bad, now they would think that he is Bad and they will kill him and he will die in this hell-

“Oh,” Tubbo nodded. “Okay,”

And Then Tubbo left him alone with his thoughts, confused and relaxed.

**_Why didn't they attack him?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be ENTIRE RANBOOB.  
> And also i will draw something related to Ranboo too!


	6. Freedom must be achieved to feel at peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Ranboo chapter, but with a lil tint of something :  
> It's angst,  
> It is beta readed by m'y Friend !! It was really nice of them to take their time to read this chapter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Scars, blood, mention of panic attacks (?)  
> Please correct me if i am wrong.

The nether was his home for his whole life, from what he could remember.

His short-term memory loss hasn't helped him either, even with writing everything that has happened from day one (?) to this day, he couldn't understand some messages he has written before forgetting about it, such as finding three wither skulls, a couple of blaze sticks, and a potion of fire resistance.

But at what cost;

He had so many scars, scars that would stay in him forever, they were from little cuts in his hands to big slashes around his abdomen, they weren't deep enough to be stitched, he could cover it with the red cape he had to stop the bleeding. but it didn't compare to the poison traveling in his veins.

The wither poisoning he got the other day, which hurt him, the pain has an unpleasant warmth to it, eating his insides, it was the worst burning sensation he had ever felt, even worse than actually being burned. He tried to push the pain at the back of his mind, it dulled when he ignored it enough. 

But sometimes, hurt him to the point the pain can become a fiery agony, overwhelming every move and thought. It becomes hard to breathe, his thoughts clouded and his vision blurred. It was useless to combat it, nobody would help him, his helpless cries and whimpers were only heard in the air, but nobody came to save him.

The nether was a place for no one but the strong and the aggressive, and leave none of the weak to survive, you can only find hostility in the nether, and the fire there never extinguishes in this realm, everyone can witness the terrors of what the fire can do, thus giving this world the surname of hell, not in a spiritual realm, but a physical realm of evil and suffering, 

He never asked himself why was he brought here in the first place, or how he survived on his own, without eating or barely sleeping well when he is tired, or how the zombified piglins and were the ones showing him how to properly fight against other monsters, or the red cape he had and the gut feeling of never wanting to let go of it, as if it must be treated as something so precious. More precious than anything he collected over the past.

Sometimes, he wished he could remember his past, but he can't do anything about it.

It didn't help the fact his body as a whole was burning right now, he walked much longer than he should have been. But he had to follow the strangers, it's his primary task- why is it his primary task?. He looked on his copy notes, and opened it at the last page, reading what he had written:

\- Getting out of H̶o̶m̶e̶ hell.

“Getting out of hell,” Ranboo repeats to himself, his voice raspy. Trying to stick the words to his brain.

He watches the nether again, an open view to the dense warped forest, spiders, and Endermans was walking by, he avoided making contact with the last-mentioned. They were still hostile towards him, even though they share the same species. 

He caught by the corner of his eye the strangers, they were killing some of the Endermans, trying to get their pearls. If he wasn't feeling that way, he could have helped them, or maybe not creeping on them, they are perhaps really annoyed by that.

He recalled the moment he got with a brown-haired overworld person, where they told him that they knew he was watching over them, but didn't do a single thing, they didn't even lay a finger on him or even chased him out of their way. It was occupying his mind, what were they trying to do? Are they nice or just as bad as the impression he got from the blond child?

He wondered how the overworld must look like, it is said that it is beautiful, there were more sources there, another kind of vegetation, different from the nethers. It had also 'skies', where there was a night, it had the most beautiful view, the morning, where anyone could enjoy things without the creatures of the shadows attacking. It is also said that the legendary Blood god, lived there. 

As he continued with his own words echoing in his mind, while walking away from the warped forest, back to the nether wastes again. There was a crying sound, heard by everyone. A large, white creature was floating around the nether, Ranboo was the first to notice it, he hides behind netherracks, and his head flung up to see how many of Ghasts there it was, it’s going to be a threat towards the adventurers, he hoped they would be okay, and that they could pass without a problem-

That was until the ghast shot a fireball, and a screech rang in the reddish dirt walls. the hybrid took out his golden damaged sword, preparing himself if the monster were to change its focus to him, and watched the adventurers fleeing while keeping their shields up, dodging the explosive fireballs, and bouncing from their protection and deflecting the projectile’s direction, going back to the ghast, it was missed, the ghast still spits out another one, this time hitting the ground where the blond kid was-

They screamed in surprise and terror- they were falling to the ground, and said ground is the lava-

On an impulse, Ranboo immediately dropped his sword- before it could make contact with the floor, he was already teleporting to Tommy- Engaging in a dangerous situation without considering possible consequences- But his mind didn’t make any rational thought-

It was all a blur for Ranboo, he took a deep breath, keeping it in his lungs, and jumped to the lava, he didn’t look back at the other two, he couldn’t hear them shouting, couldn't hear the groaning stretch of a bow being extended, and then fired, all that his instinct told him was only ‘save them’

And then- He gets a hold of the blond, holding them tightly with his arms, he winces at the blazing pain that shoot to all his body- but he didn’t care- He had to teleport back up- He wished he could close his eyes shut- 

He felt his body clashing with the ground, His body ricochets on it, worsening his body, even more, it was a rough landing for them, but he could save them from burning in the lava. 

He could hear the blond's breathing, their breathing turned quicker and quicker, hé could feel their body trembling like a sheet, they were panicking- 

Then his chest sent a spike of flaming agony, running through his whole body, fuck- he used so much energy to save them-

He let go of them, panting. he curled up in a ball over as sharply as if he'd been punched in the stomach, coughing and gagging, unable to get enough breath at a time to fill his lungs, and drops of blood-spattered his Mask, he messily took it off, trying to inhale the air, but it was like it refused to enter his throat. His mind couldn't catch up to his racing heart, His hand clutched at his chest, digging so hard into his ribs it felt like he was going to break one, a scream leaving his lips as he tried his best to breathe. 

Ranboo was sobbing now, he can't see anything, it was slowly going dark for him- he had to stay alive- But he is so tired- but if he sleeps he would be left to rot- Oh pain pain pain- it wouldn't hurt if he takes a nap-

Without thinking, Ranboo had dipped under consciousness. descended into chasms and lightless abysses.

* * *

Ranboo felt a soft brush on his skin, he was wrapped in a red cape, shielding him from something, he was close to a chimney, he could hear the crackling sound of the fire burning the logs, it was a soothing sound, welcoming him.

It was slowly draining out, it wasn't stressing him, but he could feel his skin losing the warmth he got, he let down the cape, seeing his arms full of scars, his body also covered with these, but still, it didn't scare him.

When everything disappeared, he was falling into an abyss, falling and falling, not screaming at any moment. He was trapped, he would stay there forever and ever-

* * *

He woke up in a layer of sweat, his eyes were still prickly from being wide open, when he attempted to move, his body was shot with pain, he hissed at it, it wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt. He tried to use his arms, Yup, he couldn't move his arms either, his body was leaned against something, he couldn't see what it is, but he no longer felt the massive hotness of the nether, which bring up the question to himself :

Where was he?

“Oh, you….woke up?” a voice spoke to him. “...Can you move your eyes if you can hear me ?”

He made an effort to look around him, he could see a campfire burning in front of him, two people were also laid back on trees (?)Sleeping soundly, covered in blankets. He searched for the person talking to him, who was sitting across from him, holding a sword, an enchanted netherrite sword.

“....so you are awake,” they whisper, not looking away. “took you long enough to wake up,”

They laughed quietly, “ I am quite jealous, I wished I could sleep for two days,”

_Oh no, that's bad._

“If it weren't for my dad's notes, you would have died,” They declare, waving some torn book, their chest puffed out in pride. “So You welcome, Big man,”

And they were left in silence, Ranboo analyzed the environment surrounding him. And he was slowly piecing every piece with each other, curiosity slowly building up, he had never seen this kind of biome before, it was something new to him. He has never touched this kind of ground or this kind of tree. He has never breathed this kind of air, it wasn't suffocating, but rather...light.

The other person noticed how he acted. “You look like you haven't seen the overworld for a long time, Bud,”

He looked back at them, they were shocked by the revelation, 

“This is...this is... the overworld ?” He asked. Even if his mouth was dry, he wanted answers.

“Yeah, duh,” came out the confirmation.

Then he felt a sudden flare of joy, he could barely conceal his delight, happiness swelled within him, it was so enormous that it scared him a bit.

_He got out._

**_He was free._ **

He raised his head, his heterochromatic eyes glimmering under the effect of joy and the stars in the sky, a little giggle escaped his mouth, turning into an innocent laugh, tears shone in his eyes. His gratitude welled up inside him, he gazes back at the blond, who's been silent. 

He coughed a bit, his throat was so sore. But he was careless about that matter.

“Hey careful,” They said. “You were like shit, so don't worsen your state,”

And for the first time, he could properly think without impulse.

“thank you,”


	7. You have not lived today until you have done something for someone who can never repay you. -John Bunyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back, I had Internet complications and school work to do. So chapters may have irregular updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: scars, blood, graphic description of wounds. Swearing.  
> Please tell me if there's more to put in the triggers.  
> A reminder that I don't know how wounds procedures go, even if I researched it, it is very inaccurate writing of wound surgery.

Tommy watched as the hybrid started spacing off, he could tell that they were back to sleep. It creeped him out a bit the fact they didn't have eyelids, they were wide open to the dust and dirt. Disturbing, if you will. He asked himself how they aren't blind yet, even with those broken sunglasses of theirs, it wouldn't have protected much, adding the nether's dust which could have burnt off their eyes.

  
  
  


Speaking of the nether, he couldn't help himself to bring up the memories of the hellish world, it was as unwelcoming and terrible as always, but the person sitting in front of him showed him a whole other side of the dimension, a version far worse than his. The way they were so relieved and happy to be out of hell after an unknown period, left his throat a rather unpleasant taste of uncomfort.

  
  
  


Tommy thought about it, presumed some of his speculations that might be wrong or right. Yet, he does lack information to make suppositions. And he is still facing a dead-end, the more he stares at it, the more he wants it to disappear and reveal the truth.

  
  
  


_ He wanted to return the favor of saving him from lava that day. They decided to take them, and rescue him from the agony they were in, but when they got out of the nether, they found out that he was fucking withering. _

  
  
  


_ The memories of that day roam vividly in his mind, it was so stressful for him and his friends, the extraction of wither is one of the most difficult procedures to ever exist. Even Phil, a survivor from that type of poisoning, had difficulties to remove the head of the arrow of techno's shoulder blade, he saw how his skin swelled at the zone where he was hit, the way it propagated all over his right arm and chest, black-like liquid running through his veins, it looked like professionally drawn tattoos, but he could distinguish between a tattoo and fucking withering- _

  
  
  


_ It was even harder when you don't have a potion of regeneration or a bucket of milk. Purpled had to sacrifice his time to go back to the nether and get them nether warts and some glowstone powder. Meanwhile, he and Tubbo had to lay them down on the blanket that was put down on the soil, their mission to keep them alive has started, they took off their already dirty shirt and red cloth that was used as a bandage, They had the misfortune to see that the skin where the poison was located was already being withered, it was so rotten and looked like it was eaten, there were dried blood and the black substance all over the touched limb. An awful, acrid odor was coming out from it, it made Tubbo gag at it, disgusted by the scent, Tommy cringed too at the smell, but he had to save the person that saved him from certain death. _

  
  
  


_ It was hard to wash off their skin since their skin was bubbling, it was burning at the contact of the water, they started weeping at their suffering, water was only causing them even more pain. So out of options, they used their wool and put on some water, and stamped on their dirty skin with the damp cloth, hoping that it would be less painful than putting water directly. _

  
  
  


_ As Time passed, Purpled came back, His clothes were covered with burnt ash, to their surprise, he had already brewed the potion at the nether, he quickly gave it to the duo, Tommy immediately spilled it on the location of the wound, their back arched at the irritation of the potion restoring their wound, they let out an irregular sob, they had to hold them on place, if they move again they risk to hurt themselves again, they were letting out glitched out screams, slowly draining out as they clench them onto the soil until they calmed themselves. Returning to their unconscious state. _

  
  
  
  


_ Now it was time to put on some bandages. He didn't empty the whole glass, putting some on the bandages. Purpled was gone to the nether again to get something, Tommy still wanted his help, but Tubbo is enough to help with the procedure. _

  
  
  


_ They applied new wet bandages on their arm firmly, so their finger can't slide between the skin and the bandage, binding their way up off the bite, covering the entire limb. Tommy ordered Tubbo to get a branch and use it as a splint, they did as ordered, going quickly break a tall branch and give it back to Tommy, Tommy takes it and demands them again to keep the branch on the elbow, all that while Tommy dresses another layer of dry bandages, restricting the branch of any mouvements. _

  
  
  


_ Tommy put them in a sitting position, they  _

_ set their body on the nearest tree. He took off his vest, and inserted it between the injured arm, he brought it up to behind their neck, tied up the sleeves, and placed the knot on the side of their neck. He made a worse job of using his jacket as a sling, but they have limited sources. _

  
  
  


_ Tommy let out a huff of relief, relaxing the tension his shoulders held into, Tubbo collapsed on their knees, breathing the fresh air slowly, but the scent of death still lingered in their nose, but at least they finished something in a record of time. _

  
  
  


_ “Prime bless your father, Tommy,” they panted, resting their back on a tree. “ Fuck- that was so stressful, I am never doing that again,” _

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The morning came in, Tommy was already preparing something for his friends and the other one, he brought some milk with him, and some apples. He puts some water to boil to distill for their journey, he goes back to pick up his axe and sharpen it more, waiting for their wake.

  
  
  


He remembers looking through the person- Ranboo's bag and the stuff they had this morning, it is quite impressive of the loot they got, the three wither skulls were the jackpot, taking away his breath. How much they had stayed in the nether?

  
  
  


He came across a journal, its covers were barely holding together, as he opens it on the first page, he was greeted by a message, written in ink that was spilled over some words, and all he could read was;

  
  
  


_ If you are reading this, then I either lost it (please give it back to me), or I am dead. _

_ My name's Ranboo, I am ---- years old, I am a half enderman and half ----- hybrid, this journal is the gathering of my memories, since I have short term memory loss, I don't want this to be stolen from me, neither I want to let go of the cape I got since... _

_ I don't know. _

  
  
  


Tommy was smacked with a wave of sudden upset. He poured himself in the scribbled pages, absorbed, almost in a trance. Transported to another reality. This was not what he expected to see the truth, no not this way- every word seemed to merge into nonsense- each paragraph revealed something even worse than the last- his mind rebelled by refusing to digest another paragraph. but curiosity killed the cat, and he couldn’t stop himself from flipping the pages.

  
  
  


It was until he reaches a sentence, something he wouldn’t have thought to face;

  
  
  


_ I could finally rest, but not on a bed (i wrote that it would explode at contact) _

  
  


_ I had a short vision with a man called Minecraft, all that I remember was his blond hair (maybe else, I don't know). His face was blurred, pointing at the red cape I had, but he told me something I couldn't fully catch, something about 'blade'. maybe it has something to do with the red coat I have. Maybe it's from the blade person. _

  
  
  


“What the…” Tommy’s breath was taken away from him. This person met Phil? His father? And Technoblade? What are their names mentioned there? 

  
  
  


Wait.

  
  
  


Does that mean that the  _ red cloth- _

  
  
  


_ Does it belong to Technoblade? _

  
  
  


He knows that information is important, he has to confront them with  **_Maybe_ ** Tubbo and Purpled about it when they talk about it-

  
  
  


**_But You know what? In a time like this,_ **

  
  
  


Tommy stared deeply at the page, The air suddenly turning frigid, wicking away body heat faster than it is replaced. It whisks it away leaving him pale even though his blood still runs warm. 

  
  
  


**_When a man has nothing to lose._ **

  
  
  


His breath was vapor, warming up his face, he could do something with this information, something  _ very important.  _

  
  
  


**_Do you know what that means?_ **

  
  
  


He knows what it means, he does, but he still doing something wrong towards Ranboo, but they could harm him and his friends-  _ but he saved you _ \- But still-

  
  
  


But nobody controls what he does, if he wants to get the page off of their memory book, then he  _ gets it _ . Nobody,  _ No one _ , can have this info.

  
  
  


**_It means we can do what we want._ **

  
  
  


He tears down the page, folding it and hiding it in his pocket.

  
  
  


He can do whatever he wants.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Tommy trust issues are still in.  
> The chapter also Beta read by my friend!! Thanks to them, this is chapter wouldn't be uploaded.  
> Again, A reminder that I don't know how wounds procedures go, even if I researched it, it is very inaccurate writing of wound surgery.  
> UPDATE : I HAVE DRAWN A COMIC FOR THIS CHAPTER GO CHECK IT!!  
> https://twitter.com/sarahisnotokay/status/1345118047049314304?s=19


	8. Guard the vulnerable soul until it wakes,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school  
> surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic decription of a panic attack (?) Self-loathing

This morning wasn’t gray. As the sun rose, it spoiled its lights all over the land, The first ray of sun shone through the dense darker green trees, colors spread across the sky announcing the new day, while the tinted clouds drifted across the clear sky, drifting by on the most relaxed of breezes, it won’t take long before the cold of the Taiga would bite their back. 

  
  
  


Tubbo woke up at a chilling feeling, shivering at the sensation. They were groaning as they cracked their eyes open, they pressed them back as they were slammed by the rays of the sun, wanting to go back to their sleep with no imagery, leaning even more on Purpled’s shoulder, using it as a pillow, _Waking up has no longer the pleasure it has_. But instantly felt a shot of energy when there was nothing, and fell straight onto the ground, yelping before making contact.

  
  
  


They rubbed their forehead to wipe out the reminiscent of ache, as well as their eyes. they hear some people talking around them, one hand resting on their shoulder, asking them if they were okay, it was Tommy’s voice, as well as Purpled’s. 

  
  
  


“-Shit, are you okay Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Eyes trailing on the boy’s forehead, searching for any injury.

  
  
  


“Nah it’s okay,” Tubbo answered, they gave a smile like they are at ease, trying to brush away the worry of their best friend. _and not ruin his day with his clumsiness._

  
  
  


Tommy sighed, giving his hand to help them back to their feet, which Tubbo accepted. Tommy walked back to the campfire. They stretched their back from the sleeping position they were in, Purpled gave them a nudge on their shoulder, luring their attention to him. 

  
  
  


“Good morning Tubbo,” Purpled grinned. “Hope that little fall didn’t startle you,”

  
  
  


“It did little harm, so no need to worry,” Tubbo followed Purpled, strolling towards the campfire. but Tubbo was reminded of something, someone to be specific. They averted Their gaze from the sleeping body back to Purpled. Purpled catches their reaction and grimaces. 

  
  
  


“Did they wake up?” Tubbo asked.

  
  
  


“I asked Tommy if they did, according to him they didn’t,” Purpled clicked his tongue, and expired. “Not surprising, that withering isn’t going to leave their system immediately,”

  
  
  


“Yeah…” Tubbo went to sit on a stone, watching the fire flickered, it transforms the wood into thin gray smoke swirling into the skies, slowly fading as they go high, the hot ribbons of light boiling the water, disinfecting it from germs. They were offered bread and a cup of milk as breakfast. They didn’t complain about the silence but rather enjoyed the sounds the fire made. It was a melody to their ears, in a very twisted way, a reminder of that day, a reminder of their mistakes, a gaping hole that takes away their positivity. 

  
  
  


Tubbo couldn't let go of the guilt, it's a hand holding theirs tightly, they had to get tough and ignore anything that has affected them. But still, it bothered him, the never-ending thoughts eating his brain, they didn't feel like they deserve the platonic love of Tommyinnit, but they clung to it and hung the shreds of their sanity on it, he was a pillar keeping them walking in the path, if he was to crumble, Tubbo would too, fall into despair.

  
  
  


They took another sip of their drink, their fingers becoming numb to the cold metal of their cup. Nevertheless, they found comfort with their companions on their side, both occupied with their thoughts and food.

  
  
  


They had to keep up their façade because they knew they couldn't win this fight against their guilt of not being capable of doing something without Tommy being with them. Dependent on his own words and acts, They wondered what their father would say if he saw them right now.

  
  
  


“What do you guys plan to do?” Purpled asked to break the silence.

  
  
  


“Like, do you plan about stopping or…?”

  
  
  


Tubbo has thought about it too but was so uncertain about it, they didn't know when to stop their run. Nor do they know what Tommy thought about stopping.

  
  
  


“I don't know when to stop, but I thought about some shit to do if we did,” Tommy answered. They cocked their head the slightest bit, silently asking him to elaborate.

  
  
  


_Damn, they are slower compared to Tommy._

  
  
  
  


“Well… I thought about building a treehouse for me and Tubbo,” Tommy suggested. “And maybe adopt some cows, Oh and of course,”

  
  
  


“The bees, Tubbo like da bee,” Tommy said it with a childish tone, laughing at his own joke. Soon followed with Purpled.

  
  
  


Tubbo likes bees, but the way Tommy said it recalls them of that one day where he drank a slow fall potion, the high has given him 'pep in his step' as Tommy said. And really, they enjoyed those moments.

  
  
  


“Anyways,” Tubbo rolled their eyes, mocking an annoyed tone. “Are there chores to do today ?”

  
  
  


“It's your turn to guard...them,” Tommy implied at the hybrid.

  
  
  


“Oh, come on,” Tubbo whined, they don't like this task. 

  
  
  


“Stop Whining like a bitch, Tubbo,” Purpled declared. “We did out turns in an alphabetical order, So it's fair that's your turn,”

  
  
  


Tubbo sighed, they wanted to go with Tommy or Purpled for today. And the possibility that they can find a pet for Purpled's birthday would have been even better. 

  
  
  


_Eh, Maybe tomorrow._

  
  
  


Purpled and Tommy organized themselves to do their tasks for today, it was just cutting some wood, mine some coal, and hunt some chicken.

  
  
  


And all that Tubbo had to do was watching out for some unconscious person. This means that their friends' chores were way too cool than theirs.

  
  
  


But Tubbo knew that they were useless if they did go, their left arm was completely limp, all that they could do was hunting by putting teams, any other labor would be a difficult task to archive. Their arm would completely give out, they couldn't even lift a cup without trembling.

  
  
  


Tubbo sighed as they were sitting in front of the other, they weren't sure about their motives, but the way they saved Tommy with their state was something very brave. An act of courage that has the same energy as Tommy's courage.

  
  
  
  


A low cough shattering their reverie of thoughts, it didn't belong to any of them nor their friends, which clicked to their mind it belonged to the other person. _oH PRIME, THEY ARE AWAKING-_

  
  
  


Tubbo was already standing up, a bucket of milk in their hand, he stood beside the coughing hybrid, asking them to swallow as they raised it to their mouths, burning their lips a bit. The tension grew in their face and limbs, their breathing became more rapid, more shallow. After they drank the milk, they returned to their coughing fit, but it sounded less painful than before.

  
  
  
  


“Hey,” Tubbo said, The hybrid didn't even make proper eye contact, before jerking their whole body to crawl away from Them, bumping into the tree's trunk, hissing in pain from their injured arm. Tubbo has seen that look in the stranger's eyes, It's the look Tubbo has seen in Tommy's eyes when he wakes up from a nightmare, wild, not even knowing what people are.

  
  
  


They couldn't build a proper sentence, they brought their knees to their chest, struggling to regulate their breathing.

  
  
  


“Wha- who-” They stuttered, eyes darting everywhere. “Not- blond-”

  
  
  


“Calm down-” Tubbo instructed. Rather calm than frustrated. “Don't worry, Nobody would hurtyou…?”

  
  
  


They asked for their name, Yet they are still breathing all wrong. Refusing to answer any question asked.

  
  
  


“R…” they coughed again, their voice still hoarse. “..anboo”

  
  
  


they watched the other shaking like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in their body, swelling them with terror. They were trying to distance themselves away from Tubbo, which left them a bit confused, why were they scared? They weren't that scared when they met in the Nether.

  
  
  


“Hey- hey,” Tubbo waved at them, not touching them. “It's me, don't you remember me ?”

  
  
  


“I…” then they directed their head to their bag, resting on a stone, they jerked their right arm, Tubbo followed their index, indicating at the object. Tubbo grabbed it and passed it to the terrified Hybrid, who started to search for something impatiently. _Something precious._

  
  
  


They drew a book, and started to rapidly scan the pages, Tubbo couldn't read anything written in this book of theirs, Until they stopped flipping, and the unmatched eyes devouring the mess of words, Tubbo could barely understand some of them, and all they got toc comprehend was this message:

  
  
  


_Getting out of ---- hell,_

  
  
  


_Help them, they helped you too._

  
  
  


Tubbo creased a brow, it didn't look like Ranboo's writing, plus how would they know about their friends helping The hybrid? But who could it be? It wouldn't be them since they didn't touch any of their stuff, nor Purpled, nor Tommy. 

  
  
  


But… Tommy was patrolling last night. He couldn't have done that, Tubbo could recognize his writing, but it's almost _familiar._ It has some resemblance to his writing.

  
  
  


“Uh… Whe…” Ranboo was trying to say. “The…others?”

  
  
  


Ranboo was asking about Tommy and Purpled.

  
  
  


Should they answer?

  
  
  


…...

  
  
  


They should help them, they saved Tommy.

  
  
  
  


…..

  
  
  


But they could use this to their advantage.

  
  
  


….

  
  
  


They are hurt, what could they do?

  
  
  


Tubbo's head was racing with thought afterthought, they couldn't decide on rather tell them the truth or lie. And both of their options are quite heavy and could carry some significant consequences. They had to choose the right one, _to not cause any burden again_.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“They are out to get some stuff, they will get back in before dawn,”

  
  
  


Ranboo sat still, not doing anything. Which Stressed Tubbo even more, Did they already planned to run away? Did they scheme to do something even worse? Did they-

  
  
  


“Oh,” Ranboo responded. “Okay,”

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


What?

  
  
  


Were they wrong all this time?

  
  
  


“uh...Can I have a pencil, please?” Ranboo asked.

  
  
  


_The fucking Audacity. They are probably deceiving you, lying to you just like everyone else did to you, even Tommy-_

  
  
  


Tubbo pushed away those thoughts, not letting them claim his actions, they aren't going to let their paranoia be poorly handled. Not like Wilbur.

  
  
  


They slump onto the rock, the tension of earlier is gone, head tilting backward as they inhale the icy air, permitting themselves to relax a bit. They were just a bit stressed, everything would be fine, everything would be okay.

  
  
  


They get a pen out of Tommy's bag, handing it to Ranboo.

  
  
  


“Here,” They said. “Don't lose it,”

  
  
  


“Thank you,”

  
  
  


Ranboo didn't instantly start writing, instead, they took a look at their surroundings. Touching the dirt with their hand, Their lips bear the semblance of a grin, just enough to show that he is enjoying their thoughts, whatever they may be.

  
  
  


“Wow,” Ranboo says. Their eyes are steady in their book, ready to write.

  
  
  


“It's so fucking cold,”


	9. know what you are doing, you might cause a catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM BACK  
> YEAHHHHHHH  
> I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO AND TESTS IN THIS WEEK  
> WOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of drug use (medical prescriped),

If you were to ask Purpled about how he managed to keep two child soldiers away from insanity, breaking down, or worse. He would say that he educated himself in this matter before, assuming that in the near future, he would be in a situation where he has to help others' suffering, Mentally and physically. He wouldn't be able to silently watch someone in pain.

  
  
  


He also hated being alone, he couldn't invite his friends over to the DreamSMP lands, even if he had to breathe some air after leaving Bedwars. Living alone wasn't the best.

  
  
  


For you see, Purpled said he didn't participate in wars of violence, nor power, nor just pure chaos. For him, He was in wars of survival, for he was only ten when he first killed a person in Bedwars.

  
  
  


And he stood away from anything that was related to wars, he resided alone in his UFO, mining, build monuments to make those lands more lively, making himself weapons, too many for his liking, and killing some mobs when he couldn't sleep, he got better with the sleeping of course, but insomnia never let go of him, his senses were always high, always alerting him that someone was nearby. But hey, he was making progress at least.

  
  
  


The progress slowed when he met Tommy and Tubbo.

  
  
  


When he sees Tubbo and Tommy, seeing how uncharacteristic they are, how they put up a façade so that nobody has to worry about them, and he understands that feeling, it feels like when he fled from Bedwars, completely changed.

  
  
  


Tubbo was someone who kept their word, helped those in need, and spoke out against injustice. Someone who hated to see the guilty go unpunished. They only wanted to bring order because it was crucial to assure good for everyone. They were also a kid who liked bees and building houses.

  
  
  


Even if Tommy was loud and annoying, he was loyal to anyone, he dedicated his soul and heart to everything, he believed in every person that helped him through something.

  
  
  


But the world gave them shit for it, their friends used their trust only to betray them for power and power only, Tommy's brothers manipulated him into their selfish plots, calling both of the brits scared and selfish teens, as a result, thrown out after they have emptied them from their usefulness, lost causes.

  
  
  


Purpled hates to see them suffer.

  
  
  


Purpled concluded that the day where he met the duo at the plains, he will start helping them rehabilitate, not forcing but waiting for them to talk about their problems, it's only a matter of time.

  
  
  


It was particularly... a fine day start, they didn't talk much, but they did get some laughs. He just hopes that Tubbo would be fine for today, they seem to worry too much.

  
  
  


He and Tommy started to cut down some trees to get some logs, it was quiet. Enough silence to hear the leaves rustling, sheeps eating the grass and munching into it, foxes walking around eating berries, the sound of axes cutting out the wood.

  
  
  


Purpled thought back to when Tommy always talked aloud, careless if he was too loud, careless if he cussed too much. He always filled the silence with his words, lightening the heaviness of the atmosphere.

  
  
  


But Tommy of Today doesn't do that anymore.

  
  
  


He wanted to talk to Tommy about his feelings, but was anxious about the outcome, would he sound too forward? Would that make Tommy doubt him even more? Purpled made so little progress when it came to conversations.

  
  
  


They continued with the silence around them, apart from the sounds of nature. Maybe Tommy deserves some peace after everything that has happened after saving that person from the Nether. Truth to be told, it was pretty stressful for both Tommy and Tubbo that day.

  
  
  


Purpled looked at Tommy, the blond only casting his back and not aware of the attention Purpled gave, he continued cutting the wood even with his frailed arms. His body was consumed by worry that one day Tommy's would overwork himself so much that it would affect him badly.

  
  
  


“Are you okay?” The words slipped out of Purpled's mouth, quickly covering it with his hand. He saw how Tommy abruptly stopped himself.

  
  
  


“...What?” Tommy's voice came out so small, it showed how tired he felt. The tension that built in his shoulders, how he doesn't make eye contact, afraid that it would show his shocked face.

  
  
  


_ No that's not the right time, yet. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck- _

  
  
  


“You seem to be tired,” Purpled has to find an excuse to not trouble the other. “ go take a break, relax,”

  
  
  


_ Yeah, that's a good excuse. _

  
  
  


Tommy's shoulders immediately slumped after that, turning away from the tree he was cutting to sit somewhere else, away from Purpled's watch.

  
  
  


_ Good Job Purpled, you fucked up once again _ .

  
  
  


He cursed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing as he was disappointed in himself if it weren't for the excuse, he would have overwhelmed Tommy, it was clear that he wasn't ready to talk about any of his problems. Tommy was just practically asking for help due to his state without having the need to say it. But his pride was the thorn that blocked any access to any help.

  
  
  


And he knows what Tommy did that morning when he was looking in the hybrid's bag. And tearing a page from a book, he doesn't know what was the reason behind this, but the only way to know why is to let Tommy trust him.

  
  
  


He should get Tommy's trust.

  
  
  


Purpled continued, slowly tiring himself from cutting too hard, how long has he been doing that? Again and again, he could feel the energy slowly draining out of his arms, Maybe he should also take a break.

  
  
  


He walks to the trail Tommy left behind. He thought about apologizing to him for being too forward, maybe get him something that he likes as an apology gift. And get him some laughs.

  
  
  


As he proceeds, his ears pick up vague voices. Freezing him in place, is he imagining those sounds? Dang, he should really get himself even more sleep. He doesn’t want to go back to eating the pills that only left bitter aftertaste-

  
  
  


He hears whispering, between Tommy and someone, he didn't realize that he quickened his pace, how he tightened his grip on his axe, approaching the source of the voices until he found Tommy.

  
  
  


Tommy was talking to a person,

  
  
  


“Hey Purpled,” Tommy exclaimed. “ Guess who I met again?” throwing his arms as to show off the person in question.

  
  
  


The person was wearing a black turtleneck under a layer of a red sleeveless hoodie, with a black leather harness around their chest, with pockets to the sides, they sport black baggy pants with black combat shoes.

  
  
  


The only feature that caught his eyes was the mask they were wearing.

  
  
  


A mask made of white ceramic familiar to Dream.

  
  
  


“Oh hey,” The person said casually. “I'm Drista,”

  
  
  


They were a bit taller than Purpled, they drew close to him, they gave out their hand covered in fingerless gloves, they were trying to be nice.

  
  
  


“I'm Tommy's Friend,”

  
  
  


Tommy laughed at that statement, still sitting on the grass.

  
  
  


“Yeah, but also a dickhead,”

  
  
  


“Shut up,” They said. “I'm trying to be nice to your pal here,”

  
  
  


Purpled watched the two teens, and his mind wondered how Tommy got along with a person almost similar to Dream, with the exception of the iconic green hoodie.

  
  
  


But he trusts Tommy's judgment, and he said that they already met. So no need to worry too much about it.

  
  
  


They braced their hands together in a firm handshake, he looked straight to the empty, round eyes, a serious expression over his face.

  
  
  


“Nice to meet you, Drista,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that everything is okay, drink some water and take your meds  
> have a good day/afternoon/night.


	10. Author note

I am very sorry for not updating this fic, exams are for soon, and i have to study hard.

However, when i Finish them, i will get to update every two days.

Thank you for your patience. 💚

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, it would be a pleasure to drop a comment !!


End file.
